1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for locating man-made objects buried underground. More particularly, the present invention relates to an amphibious robot mine locator which is adapted for use in water-based and land-based environments to locate man objects such as mines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Military landings on a beach in war time face significant hazards and obstructions such as buried mines and other anti-landing craft traps. This hazards and obstructions are either located in shallow water near the beach or on the beach. Presently, military personnel, such as the U.S. Navy's Seals are dispatched prior to the landings to clear the shallow water and beach of the obstructions and hazards. However, there are great personal risk associated with the removal of these obstructions and hazards. For example, a mine may detonate when the mine is being de-activated, thus seriously injuring the individual attempting to de-activate the mine. In addition, there may be enemy troops in the general area of the landing site which could lead to the death or capture of the military personnel attempting to clear the landing site of land mines and other hazards.
In the past the military would use, for example, metal detectors to detect the presence of mines. New technologies including ground-penetrating radar, infrared imaging, X-ray backscatter techniques and thermal neutron activation are available for detection of antipersonnel mines and the like. However, there is still a need to use military personnel to locate and de-activate the mines which places these individuals at great risk.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop an apparatus which eliminates or substantially reduces the risk to military personnel task with locating and de-activating mines and other hazards prior to a landing of troops from ocean-going vessels